Locations to go if you want to see Jake Gyllenhaal
Statesedit * State of Franklin, a defunct state located in what is now northeastern Tennessee near present-day Elizabethton, Tennessee. Countiesedit See also: Franklin County (disambiguation) 24 Counties and Parishes in the United States are named for Benjamin Franklin. Municipalitiesedit See also: Franklin Township (disambiguation) Geologic featuresedit Snow on Franklin Mountains in El Paso * Mount Franklin, in New Hampshire's White Mountains * Franklin Mountains, El Paso, Texas * Franklin Mountains, northern Alaska * Benjamin Franklin Lake, Mt Juliet, Tennessee Schoolsedit Colleges and universitiesedit Old Main, Franklin & Marshall College, c. 1910 * Franklin College, Lancaster, Pennsylvania, established 1787; now Franklin and Marshall College * Franklin College, in Franklin, Indiana * Franklin College, a residential college at Yale University * Franklin College of Arts and Sciences at the University of Georgia (in its earliest days, before the university contained multiple colleges, the entire institution was referred to as Franklin) * Franklin University, in Columbus, Ohio * Campus Benjamin Franklin, a part of the Charité, Berlin, Germany * Benjamin Franklin Institute of Technology in Boston, Massachusetts * Franklin University Switzerland in Lugano, Switzerland Elementary, middle, and high schoolsedit High schoolsedit See also: Franklin High School (disambiguation) * Franklin High School (Elk Grove, California) * Franklin High School (Los Angeles, California) * Franklin High School (Stockton, California) * Franklin Central High School, (Indianapolis, Indiana) * Franklin Senior High School, (Franklin, Louisiana) * Benjamin Franklin High School (New Orleans, Louisiana) * Franklin High School (Reisterstown, Maryland) * Franklin High School (Massachusetts) * Franklin High School (Livonia, Michigan) * Franklin High School (New Hampshire) * Franklin High School (New Jersey) * Benjamin Franklin High School (Rochester, New York) * Franklin High School (North Carolina) * Felicity-Franklin High School (Felicity, Ohio) * Franklin High School (Franklin, Ohio) * Franklin High School (Portland, Oregon) * Benjamin Franklin High School (Philadelphia, Pennsylvania) * Franklin Learning Center, (Philadelphia, Pennsylvania) * Franklin Towne Charter High School, (Philadelphia, Pennsylvania) * Franklin High School (Tennessee) * Franklin High School (El Paso, Texas) * Franklin High School (Virginia) * Franklin High School (Seattle, Washington) * Franklin High School (Franklin, Wisconsin) Middle schoolsedit * Benjamin Franklin Middle School, Vallejo, California * Franklin Middle School, Reisterstown, Maryland – see also Franklin High School (Reisterstown, Maryland) (above) * Benjamin Franklin Middle School, Valparaiso, Indiana * Benjamin Franklin Middle School, Ridgewood, New Jersey * Benjamin Franklin Middle School, Teaneck, New Jersey * Benjamin Franklin Middle School, Tonawanda, New York * Benjamin Franklin Middle School, Fargo, North Dakota * Franklin Middle School, Fairfax County, Virginia * Franklin Middle School, Janesville, Wisconsin Franklin Middle School, (Cedar Rapids, Iowa) Elementary schoolsedit * Franklin Elementary School, Janesville, Wisconsin * Benjamin Franklin Elementary School, Glendale, California * Benjamin Franklin Middle School, Rocky Mount, Virginia * Benjamin Franklin Elementary School, Miami, Florida * Benjamin Franklin Elementary School Terre Haute, Indiana * Franklin Elementary School, Reisterstown, Maryland – see also Franklin High School (Reisterstown, Maryland) (above) * Franklin Elementary, Rochester, Minnesota * Benjamin Franklin Elementary School, Keene, New Hampshire * Benjamin Franklin Elementary School, Menomonee Falls, Wisconsin * Benjamin Franklin Elementary School, Lawrenceville, New Jersey * Franklin Elementary School, Summit, New Jersey * Benjamin Franklin Elementary School, Binghamton, New York Benjamin Franklin Parkway, from the top of the steps of the Philadelphia Museum of Art. * Benjamin Franklin Elementary School, Yorktown Heights, New York * Benjamin Franklin Elementary School, Grand Forks, North Dakota * Benjamin Franklin Elementary School, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania * Benjamin Franklin International School Barcelona * Ben Franklin Kindergarten Center, Dupont, Pennsylvania Businessesedit * Ben Franklin five and dime stores * Franklin Mills Mall (now Philadelphia Mills Mall) * Franklin Templeton Investments * Benjamin Franklin Plumbing Transportationedit * Benjamin Franklin Bridge, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania * Ben Franklin Parkway, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania * Franklin Street, Baltimore, Maryland * Franklin Street, Boston, Massachusetts * Franklin Street, Chapel Hill, North Carolina * Franklin Street, Portland, Maine * Franklin Street, Richmond, Virginia Otheredit Franklin Field, the football stadium at the University of Pennsylvania * The Franklin crater on the Moon * Franklin Field, the football stadium at the University of Pennsylvania, Philadelphia * Franklin Institute * Franklin Park, Boston ** Franklin Park Zoo * Franklin Park Conservatory * First Battle of Franklin, an American Civil War battle * Second Battle of Franklin, an American Civil War battle * Several ships named USS Franklin